1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an optical touch apparatus and operating method thereof capable of determining positions of multiple touch points at the same time by disposing a functional input key corresponding to the sensing module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, common touch apparatus has many types including a resistance touch apparatus, a capacitance touch apparatus, and an optical touch apparatus. Wherein, since the optical touch apparatus has a characteristic of good light transmittance, the optical touch apparatus has become another common technology different from the conventional resistance touch apparatus and capacitance touch apparatus.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of a conventional optical touch apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the processing module 16 of the optical touch apparatus 1 can effectively reduce the huge data amount operated by the processing module 16 to determine the touch points by comparing the touch point P with the background space 18 to increase its touch point determining efficiency. However, in practical applications, the conventional optical touch apparatus 1 will still encounter the issue of how to determine touch point positions and multiple touch points at the same time.
For example, as shown in FIG. 2, the sensing module 12 of the optical touch apparatus 1 can sense the touch points located between the sensing area boundaries L1 and L2. Since the touch points C1 and C2 are located out of the sensible area, the sensing module 12 fails to sense the touch points C1 and C2. On the contrary, the touch points A1, A2, B1, and B2 located in the sensible area can be sensed by the sensing module 12. For the touch points located in the sensible area, when the touch points A1 and A2 are formed on the optical touch apparatus 1 at the same time, the sensing module 12 can effectively get the measurement result to determine the touch point location. However, when the touch points A1 and B1 (or A2 and B2) are formed on the optical touch apparatus 1 at the same time, since the location of the touch point B1 (or B2) will be blocked by the touch point A1 (or A2), the sensing module 12 cannot obtain complete touch point sensing result and fails to accurately determine the touch point location.
Therefore, the invention provides an optical touch apparatus and operating method thereof to solve the above-mentioned problems.